1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to controlling access to information for display on a television or other display device.
2. Background
In order to receive content on a mobile user terminal such as a pod-type device, consideration must be given as to whether the content is protected. If the content is protected, a procedure may be performed for authenticating the rights of the user to receive the content. The content may include, for example, Video on Demand or other forms of multimedia content, music, and/or any one of a variety of Internet services. While rights-based protection and authentication procedures have been implemented for smart phones and pods, no procedures have been used for televisions and/or other forms display-type devices.